


The Stable-Boy of Lutherwood

by myownspecialself



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-16
Updated: 2002-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownspecialself/pseuds/myownspecialself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation (and more) between the dashing young master of Lutherwood and the comely stable-boy. Written for the Second Wave of the CLex Fuh-Q-Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stable-Boy of Lutherwood

## The Stable-Boy of Lutherwood

by myownspecialself

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/mosself>

* * *

The Stable-Boy of Lutherwood 

by Myownspecialself 

October 2002 

* * *

Disclaimer: No infringement is intended. Only the snark is mine. Oh, and the riding crop. Absolutely no bodices were ripped in the production of this fic, and any redeeming social or artistic value is strictly coincidental and highly unlikely. 

Acknowledgments: A tip of the hat to Brenda Antrim's "Inductance" for whickering horses and for Whitney's question about hay as an aphrodisiac for Smallville boys. 

Thanks to philtre, Georgia Peach, Witch Hazel, Jaded Lady, Lady Angel, and Alison for reading it and providing all the great feedback and insights. Even if the Muses are on strike, beta goddesses and gods can make it better. 

Historical Note: the _droit du seigneur_ (literally, "right of the lord") was a custom whereby the lord of the manor-- the _seigneur_ \-- claimed the right to deflower a soon-to-be-wed virgin on or before the wedding night. 

* * *

"Am I truly that hideous?" Lex's tone was gentle yet slightly mocking. "By the way you look at me, I have no doubt that I must be," he added, relishing yet another opportunity to make the raven-haired stable-boy blush. 

"Forgive me, my lord. You startled me." And just as the young heir to Lutherwood expected, Clark's countenance reddened and he looked down. Amused, Lex scrutinized the lissome youth, who, now pretending to be busy, was poking a pitchfork at the hay he had spilled on the stable floor. 

"I would not have expected you would still be out at this late hour, my lord," Clark blurted. He looked up hesitantly, almost as if he were about to bow and tug his forelock. Instead, he brushed the hair away from his face, and Lex was rewarded with a clear view of marvelous cheekbones and startling green-blue eyes. 

"I did not mean to stare so, my lord. And I do not find you hideous," the stable-boy continued. He again cast his eyes downward. "Quite the opposite," he added very softly. But Lex caught the last phrase anyway, and smiled to himself. 

Clark turned back to Lex with concerned eyes. "Something troubles you, my lord?" Clark said solicitously in a normal voice. "Are you unable to sleep?" Lex felt Clark's eyes caress his black leather knee-high boots. "It is almost midnight, and yet you are still dressed for riding." 

Lex noticed how Clark glanced repeatedly at the riding crop in his hand. Suddenly inspired, he began to deliberately tap the tip of the crop in the palm of his other hand. Lex watched with interest as Clark's eyes widened. He saw a quick shudder run through the lad's deep chest and across his broad shoulders. 

Lex smiled. "I am never one to go to bed early, Clark, nor to rise early. Besides, I came here because I wish to talk to you." Unwilling, for some reason, to let Clark read the desire that always welled up in his eyes at the sight of the strapping youth, Lex turned away quickly and pretended to inspect the stable. 

"Is there bad news again in the colonies, my lord? Have they dumped more tea into that harbor?" 

"Tea?" Lex turned back to Clark with a puzzled look and found himself momentarily speechless when he caught the full force of an intense, appraising stare from the stable-boy. Clark, quickly aware of the temerity of his gaze, turned back to his hay-pitching. 

"Oh, tea." Lex found his voice. "Ah. Well, no, there is no tea-dumping for now. The colonists have been rather calm, bothersome lot that they usually are. I daresay that they are plotting yet again to get themselves out from under England's rule." 

"This time I have not come here to talk about overseas affairs." He took a deep breath. He looked at Clark, who stuck the pitchfork in the ground and leaned on it. "I have learned that your hand has been promised in a marriage that will take place the month after next," Lex said boldly, affecting a cordial tone that belied the dull ache in his heart. 

"Yes, my lord. The month after next," Clark replied, looking down. 

"Well then, congratulations. I wish you much happiness. And may God bless you and your bride-to-be." 

"Thank you, my lord." Clark's voice was polite, and yet Lex sensed a lack of enthusiasm. He felt a prick of curiosity. 

"You are happy, are you not? Surely a young groom-to-be must be truly happy-- nay, even joyous-- at the prospect of marrying the lass he loves," Lex said, continuing his tone of false heartiness. "I understand that your Anna, your betrothed, is pretty... and you must surely love her." It was really a question. 

Clark's answer surprised him. "It is an arranged marriage, my lord. My parents contracted numerous debts. They were rescued from debtors' prison by distant cousins of ours-- the girl's family." Clark sighed softly. "The only way they could re-pay the girl's parents was to promise my hand in wedlock to their Anna." He put down the pitchfork. "If the truth be told, she is indeed pretty... but I do not love her." 

Lex managed to keep his face impassive although he could scarcely believe his ears. "I must marry Anna because I cannot go against my parents' wishes. I cannot break their promise to the girl's family." Clark's eyes clouded slightly. 

"Ah, but surely you will learn, in time, to love Anna," Lex said consolingly as he watched Clark move a large sack of oats. He did not fail to notice how fetchingly the lad's muscles rippled under a rough linen shirt whose billowy cut could not hide the impressive torso. 

"So my father tells me, my lord. 'With time comes love.'" The youth ventured a meaningful glance at Lex, who, in spite of himself, smiled at Clark. 

A few seconds of silence passed before Lex realized that Clark was waiting for him to continue speaking. He cleared his throat. 

"Clark, tell me: have you ever heard of the droit du seigneur?" 

"I have heard it mentioned, my lord. But that tradition is no longer observed in our century, is it?" 

Lex started to reply and stopped. Taking a deep breath, he changed the subject. "Clark, do you trust me?" 

"I certainly believe I do, my lord. Why should I not?" 

"If I told you that I do a certain thing because I am truly following my heart-- even if that thing may not seem right at the time-- would you believe me?" 

"I swear I would believe you, my lord." 

"And you are not afraid of me?" 

"I pay scant heed to what they say about you, if that is what you mean," Clark said boldly. "My lord, I haven't any reason to fear you." He sounded surprisingly sure of himself. He looked Lex fully in the face, as if he had already sought a reason to fear Lex-- and had found none. 

"Ah." Lex held the lad's honest gaze for a few seconds. Only the soft whickering of a horse kept the silence from becoming completely uncomfortable. "Our valiant stable-boy has so spoken-- and he has spoken sincerely. I thank you for your trust." He realized that Clark no longer avoided his eyes and this somehow encouraged him. He decided to plunge forward. 

"You know, do you not, that your parents and the parents of your Anna live on land that up until recently belonged to Lutherwood?" 

"Yes, that is commonly known, my lord." 

"Clark, as heir to Lutherwood-- both its present _and_ former properties-- I wish to revive my family's traditional droit du seigneur." Seeing Clark's expression of surprise, he added, "But I wish to discuss it with you first." Clark's eyebrows rose even higher. 

"Discuss the right of the lord-- with me? Indeed, my lord?" The lack of emotion in Clark's voice was at odds with the surprise on his face. Lex knew that the lad did not fully understand. 

Lex took another step forward. He extended the riding crop towards Clark's chest. He gently pressed the end of the crop handle to a button at chest level on the youth's linen shirt. Clark took a quiet, sharp breath and waited for Lex to continue his explanation. 

"In previous centuries, Clark, the seigneur cared not how the serfs felt, and he showed no compunction for his deeds with the betrothed of another. He simply took what he felt was his to deflower." Lex withdrew the riding crop and took a step back, his interest piqued when he saw how Clark's eyes followed the crop. 

"And in that same fashion you intend to claim your droit de seigneur and deflower Anna?" Clark asked. Lex peered into Clark's face but saw no indication of betrayal or hate or anger. 

"That is the tradition, Clark, but I wish to do things differently. I wish to modify the right of the lord by --" Lex said, but before he could finish, the youth interrupted. 

"--My lord, while I do not love Anna, I do feel that her reputation-- and that of her family-- will be ruined." Clark took a deep breath. "I am puzzled why you, a modern man, would wish to revive a defunct tradition that... 

"--Clark, no one would have to know. I would only exercise the droit because my heart tells me to do so." Lex said quietly. He looked at Clark. "You say you trust me. So therefore, please accept that I act solely--" 

"-- Because your heart so dictates. And I believe you, my lord. But as the future Lord Lutherwood, you do not require the permission of the groom, much less that of a stable-boy. Why would you do this to me?" He still showed no anger; rather, his tone was one of true curiosity. "My lord, do you love Anna?" Curiosity mingling with a kind of sadness. 

"No, I do not love her, Clark... but that is beside the point, because it is not with Anna that I wish to exercise the right." 

"But my lord, how can it not be with Anna? The seigneur claims the right to deflower the _bride_. And is it not Anna who will be the bride? If it is to be someone else's bride, why tell me at all?" 

Lex smiled briefly. Gently he said, "Clark, reflect for a moment. When have you ever seen me in the company of women? What I desire to explain to you is that my heart dictates to me that it is not Anna--" 

"--Indeed I know you are following your heart's command, my lord, but what do you mean? If it is not to be Anna who is the chosen bride for you to deflower on the wedding night, then who--" Clark stopped. "Oh." 

Lex smiled as the bewilderment faded from Clark's face and was replaced by understanding and then disbelief and then finally a shy hope. "Clark, do you understand now why I am here tonight?" 

"My lord, I--" Clark fell silent and bowed his head as if overwhelmed. For several anguished moments Lex wondered if it wasn't horror that made Clark hang his head. Perhaps shame? Disgust? 

Needing to know, Lex went up to Clark. He extended the riding crop and used the butt of the handle to lift Clark's chin until he was able to look into eyes the color of the sea. "Clark," he said hoarsely, keeping the crop under Clark's chin. 

"My lord..." Clark started to reply. Lex saw a flicker-- was it joy?-- in the lad's eyes. He realized with a start that Clark was leaning into the touch of the riding crop. 

"Clark, do I please you?" 

"What do you mean? Is it not the servant who must please the master?" Lex sensed that the stable-boy was pretending to be obtuse; was it his way of teasing Lex? 

"Yes, you should always work hard and be loyal and keep your master happy," Lex replied mildly. "But I what I wish to know is: Do you find me pleasing?" Lex moved the riding crop up almost imperceptibly farther into the underside of Clark's chin and felt how the stable-boy tilted his head down slightly as if to feel the pressure of the crop more strongly. 

"Pleasing?" As Clark echoed the word, he raised a finger and trailed it all the way down the riding crop from his chin to the back of Lex's hand. He let out a soft, slow sigh and reluctantly drew his finger away. Lex suddenly felt light-headed. 

"Yes, Clark. I know that at least you do not think me absolutely hideous." Lex touched his skull to emphasize what he meant. 

"Oh no, my lord, you are not hideous at all. Rather, the absence of hair is most becoming. You are indeed fair to behold." Clark colored slightly at his own frankness but he continued to hold Lex's gaze. Lex's heart began to beat faster when Clark snaked his tongue out to slowly moisten his own lips. 

"Then," Lex said in a soft voice, "Even as I follow the dictates of my heart and force myself upon you and have my way with you, dare I hope that I am pleasing to you? As much as you are to me?" Reaching out a hand, he took another step forward and felt a twinge of puzzled dismay when, after a long second, Clark took a small step backwards. His dismay quickly evaporated when in the next moment Clark reached out and placed a large hand on each of Lex's arms and pulled him into an empty stall. 

"My lord..." Clark began, "I know now why you are here tonight." He stopped and thought for a moment. "I have never been with a woman-- or a man-- but after setting eyes on you I have often wished to know..." Clark tightened his grip on Lex's arms. Then, batting his eyelashes, he smiled bashfully. "Would you think me damned and wretched if I told you I now wonder what it would be like if you were to relieve me of this affliction that is my virginity?" 

" _This_ is what I would think," Lex said and planted his lips on Clark's pout as he seized Clark's hand and brought it to the bulging front of his riding breeches. Clark reacted by falling back into a large pile of hay, pulling Lex on top of him. 

"Ah, my lord. Now see what you have done," Clark whispered without a trace of reproach as he reached for Lex's hand and likewise placed it on his own arousal. Lex gasped and began to massage the large cloth-covered hardness that twitched under his palm. Clark moaned and licked at Lex's upper lip, hoping to feel that scar with his tongue. Heavy breathing filled the air as for half a minute, chests heaving with lust, both young men scrabbled frantically and desperately in search of bare skin to caress. 

Atop Clark, Lex nipped at the youth's lips and murmured, "Do you know how happy I am at this very moment?" He fumbled at the waistband of Clark's breeches and inserted his hand. He felt a surge of triumph as he brought out the stable-boy's throbbing desire. 

Lowering his head to Clark's waist and caressing the ever-lengthening hardness, Lex licked his lips in anticipation. "Do you know how often I have dreamed of this--" His tongue traced the ridge on the underside of Clark's manhood, and the stable-boy let out a tortured, soft cry. "Have you not imagined me in this way, Clark? Imagined my mouth as I--" 

"--Hey, guys? Are you there? I'm coming in," called a distant voice from somewhere outside the stable. 

"Shit," Lex hissed. "Over here, Whitney" he called out, standing up and brushing straw off himself. He turned to Clark. "I didn't hear him drive up. Did you?" 

"Damn!" Clark pushed himself up off the hay-pile and tried to fumble his erection back inside the tight breeches. He looked up to see Whitney come into view. "Hey, Whit." 

"I was wondering if I'd catch you two in the act," Whitney said crossing his arms and lifting his eyebrows. He was dressed as a tavern-keeper. "What is it about sex in the hay and you two, anyway?" he said, laughing good-naturedly as he came closer. He reached over and swatted at some straw that clung to the shoulder of Lex's riding jacket. 

"I told Nell and Lana _I_ should be the one to come out here and check up on you," Whitney added. "I didn't want them to stumble across something they shouldn't see." His tone seemed to indicate that for him it was an everyday occurrence him to walk in on guys who were about to blow each other. 

"How did you know where to find us?" Lex asked. 

"I stopped by the Kent farm but you guys weren't there. So I figured the only other place in the area that had straw would be Lana's stable." Whitney grinned at Clark, who continued to clasp his hands in front of his crotch. "We need another horse for the fox hunt re-enactment. I came here to get Lana's palomino." He leaned forward and plucked a hay-straw out of Clark's hair. "I've got the horse trailer hitched to my truck right out there." 

He went in to a nearby stall and brought out a large horse blanket and unfolded it over the flattened hay-pile that Lex and Clark had just abandoned. He flashed them a conspiratorial smile. "This will keep the hay off your costumes," Whitney said, patting the blanket. 

He looked at his watch. "By the way, guys, the "Lord of the English Manor' re-enactment starts at 5:00 sharp, but you'll need to get downtown by 4:30. Looks like you have an hour to... um..." He cleared his throat and, suddenly businesslike, turned to Lex. "Besides you, Lana and Chloe will also be in the carriage. And Clark, Pete and one of the actors will ride on top of the carriage with you." 

"Um, Whit, speaking of hay... what about the bales we were supposed to bring back for tonight's play?" Clark asked, his face still flushed-- this time with guilt at not having completed the errand. 

Whitney chuckled as he took the horse out of its stall. "Well, after about an hour or so, I realized you two had been, uh, sidetracked. So Pete and I borrowed a few bales from Anderson's Feed `n' Fuel." 

"Sorry about us getting distracted," Lex said. 

"It's cool. No big deal." Whitney smiled. He started to exit the stable and turned back to them. "Remember, the play starts at 5:00, but you need to be there at 4:30. I mean it. Or else Nell will have to come out and fetch you two lovebirds, because I'll be too busy serving the ale at the tavern kiosk," he explained, pointing to his tavern-keeper's apron. "See you in a while." He gave them a wink and turned to lead the palomino out to the horse trailer. 

"An hour's not enough time for everything we want to do, Clark," Lex said wistfully as he looked at the blanket spread out on the hay. "We should probably just head back to town to help get ready for the play. I am, after all, an executive director of the historical pageant steering committee." 

"Yeah," Clark said, unable to hide his disappointment. "And I promised Mom I'd help her set up for the pie sale." He grinned suddenly. "But, tonight, after it's over, we're going directly to your place. Your stable is bigger than Lana's. And I believe you have a brand new bridle hanging on the wall." He wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously at Lex. 

Unbuttoning Clark's shirt, Lex slid a hand inside. "Okay, you degenerate, but four hours is a long time to wait," he muttered. He tweaked a nipple. 

Clark eased Lex's hand out of his shirt and held it up to his face. His mouth engulfed Lex's forefinger and a thick, agile tongue massaged the entire digit. Lex gasped as if it were his cock that had been tongued. Popping the finger out of his mouth with a lewd slurp, Clark licked his lips. "But it'll be worth the wait, Lex. And besides, I'll let you use the riding crop on me." Lex smiled but didn't answer. 

"What?" Clark asked after Lex had stroked Clark's nipple absentmindedly for a few seconds. 

"I was just thinking about future historical re-enactments. I mean, England at the time of the American Revolution is fine and dandy." To make his point, Lex walked behind Clark and ogled the black-cloth-encased ass before he gave it an appreciative whack with the riding crop. "But I think next year we should do something with cowboys and Indians. You'd look really hot with warpaint." 

Clark grinned. "Hm. And I'm thinking of you in a cowboy hat and boots. And chaps. Just chaps, mind you. No pants." 

"Or something along the lines of Roman history. We could dress you and Whitney as gladiators." 

"Damn, now that's hot!" Starting to lose himself in thought, Clark idly rubbed his crotch. "I'd love to see Whitney do a Russell Crowe imitation. Did you notice Whitney looks like he's been spending a lot of time at the gym? 

"Clark." Lex's voice sounded oddly choked. Clark turned to Lex. 

"What? You're not jealous, are you? Just because I think Whitney's hot?" 

"I'm not jealous. I'm horny," Lex mumbled, his eyes glued to Clark's crotch. "And Whitney _is_ hot-- almost as hot as you. Too bad he had to leave." He fondled the bulge in Clark's breeches. "A threesome might have been fun." 

"Yeah, I'm horny, too." Clark encircled Lex in his arms and squeezed Lex's ass. He shoved his tongue into a willing ear. "I think we'll just have to wait for some other time to get together with Whitney." 

Lex suddenly broke out of Clark's embrace and dragged Clark by the hand to the blanket on the hay. "We'd better make this quick. We have to be back by 4:30." 

"My lord," Clark gasped as Lex shoved him back on to the hay-pile, "do you wish to ravish me this very instant? Do you intend to have your way with me right here in the hay?" 

"That's right, stable-boy." Lex grunted as he wrestled Clark's breeches down to his ankles. Clark leaned over and mouthed Lex's erection through the riding pants. "And I want you to pitch my hay." 

"'Pitch your hay'?! Puh-lease." Clark snickered. "I mean, 'As you wish, my lord.' Hey Lex, where's that riding crop?" 

End~ 

* * *

NOTES: Written for (and archived at) the Second Wave of the CLex Fuh-Q-Fest. The challenge that this story answers: 'Lex, as landowner in the area, decides to call in his droit du seigneur, and wants Clark (challenge presented by Jezebel the Temptress)' 

The Clex Fuh-Q-Fest-- <http://www.kardasi.com/Lexclusive/ClexFest>


End file.
